Cameras Humming
by purpleunity321
Summary: Slash. Felix and Jake are alone in the HQ, Jake because he doesn't want to go home to an empty house, parents and sister gone off, Felix because of a new gadget... Homosexuality, JALIX, a bit of cursing, etc. A companion fic to "He couldn't help it"


___EDIT: Year later after putting this story up, I realize I forgot to mark it "complete." Still the same story, down to the last word, but merely now in the "complete" section. Sweet god I am forgetful. But this is a one-shot. FYI.  
_

_I'm back! To everyone who reviewed my last Troop fanfic, "He couldn't help it" I thank you profusely. When I wrote the last, I didn't actually except to get much in the way of good reviews (After all, I was...the second(?) Jalix fanfic story in a stream of Jayley fan-stories. Thank you to you all, especially kyou fangirl for "blazing the way" (heh,)_

_It's been a long while since I wrote a fan-fiction (life) and I'm not it's as great as the last one...but hopefully you'll like it all the same. It may be way OOC...because it's M rated this time.  
_

_Oh, one more thing before I go on to the warning:_

RULE 34: If it exists, there is porn of it.

RULE 35:An addendum to Internet Rule #34, which states "If there is not porn of it, porn will be made of it."

_-Urban Dictionary. _

_Yes, there is a Rule 35. _

_WARNING: invoking of both "rules" up at the top,_ **FELIX AND JAKE**,_ slight cursing, _**HOMOSEXUALITY**,_ mentions of _**SEX **

_No flaming please. _

_Otherwise,_

_Enjoy. _

* * *

Jake fidgeted next to Felix in the Troop HQ. It was nearing midnight, everything nice and peaceful, the humming tranquility periodically interrupted by beeps and clicks of the security. Mr. Stockley had already locked up for the night, Hayley leaving for some all-important club or award event way earlier. It was just Felix and Jake all alone.

He was bored. He'd done all his homework (something that Hayley would be proud,) Started working on that Research paper for class, got tired with it, drew two life sketches of Hayley from memory, and was now mindlessly doodling and checking out Felix from the side of his vision.

Felix was busy working on some techno-gadget that he didn't really have a clear grasp on. When he asked Felix, he spouted off so much Techno-babble it left Jake's head spinning. Even still, Jake couldn't help but look as the Troop member fiddled with some new gadget.

Plain hands twisted between wires and bits of stuff that Jake didn't have a name for (but Felix probably did. He always did. That was Felix.) They weren't elegant or pretty- unlike Hayley's (but he was pretty sure Hayley took hours maintaining her care for her hands to be perfection,) but bony with blunted nails- a boy's hand. Nothing special, just...boring old hands.

He let his eyes trail up past tanned skinny arms, up the button-down shirt he's wearing today (brown, Jake noted idly, rolled up at the sleeves,) until finally his eyes rested on the boy's neck, the curve of where his jaw meets the neck alluring him, oddly (With Hayley, it's the face, body, hands, etc. With Felix, It's nothing too special...only that neck.) He let his eyes drift up.

Tan face, black hair- average looking in a dorky-cute way (that's never leaving his head) completely oblivious to Jake's staring.

"You know, I'm not oblivious to your staring." Jake stared, looking around before scratching the base of his head. "What?"

Felix turned to look at him, eyes flat behind black horn-rim glasses. "You've been staring at me for fifteen minutes; what, you need something? You need to go to the bathroom...the lunchroom...anywhere?" Jake just continually shook his head. "I was just…taking an artistic appreciation?"

"Appreciation of what?" Jake didn't answer. Felix slammed down the item he was working on. "You know Jake ever since that...you've been acting strangely. Seriously, what's wrong? Is it a family problem, persona? Is it about Hayley?"

"Hayley's fine…"He reclined in his seat, staring at the Hispanic. "Nothing's...everything's the same. The plain old boring same. Same sameness. Everything the same..."

"So everything's all right? Again, Felix was met with silence. He was getting worried. "Jake, what's wrong? I'm your friend," he gave a weak chuckle, looking at the amateur artist. "I can handle anything. I'll do anything, if it makes you feel better."

Jake looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Anything."

Felix nodded. "Anything."

Jake nodded in agreement, lips pursed, before leaping out of his chair and tackling a squawking Felix to the wall. "Like, really anything?" He asked breathlessly, because it was a long time since he tackled something down. Maybe he should start working out with Hayley... "Or are you just talking about just limited anything?"

"Jake, what are you talking about?" He couldn't meet his eyes. "Were you playing with some monster and got bit?"

"I was playing with something, alright," Jake muttered, causing Felix to look at him with shock. He smirked, before leaning forward. This had happened before, by accident; now he got shocked, and he couldn't wait it anymore for it to happen naturally. Fatefully. He wanted it now.

When he pulled back, Felix's eyes glittered with amusement, a smirk twirling onto his features. "Are you going to stop this time, Jake Collins?" The Troop member looked at him, thoughtful. Glasses already askew, eyes bright and slightly glazed, face beginning to show pink, unlike Hayley, who always told him to stop about right now, not like her at all so shouldn't he-ah, what the hell.

"No." He yanked Felix's body by his belt-loops, shoving his lips and hips into the boy. When Jake pulled back, there was an underlying current in Felix's eyes, a mixture of anxiety, confusion, and...lust?' Ah' said the devious side of his mind, and caused his lips to slip back to Felix's warm mouth, grinding his hips onto the boy with renewed enthusiasm.

Felix murmured as Jake twisted his tongue around the boy's, tugging it gently before licking the inside of his cheek. Felix tasted like a mixture of sugar and copper, sweet and tangy at the same time. He sighed into the mouth, releasing it after a slow warm open kiss that left them both breathless.

Felix felt his eyes widen and throat moving erratically before biting his lip and closing his eyes, a blissful smile forming as he leaned his head back to give Jake more room to suck at his neck. Jake gently grazed across a vein, kissing it gently, causing the boy to shudder with bliss. He then grabbed Felix's thighs, hitching up the boy's legs around his waist before going back to the curious pleasure of Felix's neck. He felt his hands wander, unbuttoning the Hispanic's shirt, un-tucking the undershirt, running a hand under the shirt up his chest before gently rubbing a nipple. Felix's breathing got faster as Jake's legs started to shake from all the weight.

"Jake," gasped Felix, putting his hands on Jake's shoulders, trying to clear the lust away, if only for a moment. "Can… we…?"

For a quick moment Jake moved his mouth away from the spot he was sucking, muttering, "On Three. One...Two…"

They simultaneously pushed off of the wall at that exact moment. Jake stumbled, hopping on one leg to regain his balance, before falling with a painful "thump."

"Jake, you okay?" Felix asked from above him as he groaned. He opened his eyes a bit, seeing Felix's worried face above him. He smiled at him, nodding. "Yeah," he said before reaching up to capture a kiss from those tantalizing lips.

* * *

Jake quietly cursed when his hand slipped from Felix's sweat, nearly making him fall back onto the cold floor. He tried to regain his balance by gripping his sides, before scratching out that idea and just simply wrapping his arms around Felix's neck, parting his thighs a bit more so he could thrust up against the other boy's crotch.

They had managed to diverse themselves of their clothes and now were sitting naked, chests pressed against each other. Felix's slicked hand pumped between their heated bodies, pressing both of their cocks together in brain-numbing ecstasy.

Felix bit his lip. "Jake," he panted between moaned expletives. "I'm close."

Jake squeezed his eyes shut. "Hold it, hang on, I'm-"

And the world exploded into white.

He didn't know how long was he shuddering against Felix, tightly wrapped in an embrace with him. Limbs were locked against each other, scraping against each other as they held each other tighter and tighter, before they collapsed, spent, falling away from each other, staring at the ceiling.

Jake cleared his throat after a while. "…So." Felix didn't murmur. Jake lifted his head, worried. "Felix?" he croaked, throat harsh from the silent screaming.

"…I think I'm bleeding from where I banged my head against the floor." Jake couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed and picked himself up and then helped Felix up and before long, Felix was laughing alongside him as they started to put on their clothes and that's when Jake knew that everything was going to be okay. Maybe not forever, but for now, everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Felix stepped down from the ladder, beaming and rubbing his hands together. "All right, the security cameras are reset."

"And you sure that there isn't any footage at all left?" Jake asked from his place leaning on the wall, arms crossed, casual. Felix shook his head. "All of it erased; just me and you talking, then a bit of static, then it's muted, so all it's really picking up is the video." He nodded. "We're in the clear."

Jake gave him a smile. "Thanks." He patted his friend on the back. "Hey, why don't we go over to my house?"

"Really? Your parents are going to let you in this late?" Felix asked incredulously. Jake's smile slowly turned into a smirk. "My parents aren't home; vacation. And Phoebe's at some slumber party. Anyway, I got that new game you've wanted to try…" He trailed off, eyebrows raised.

"Jake you know better; last one home is a Vampire Moth and has to lose by default" Felix spun on his heels, and ran. Jake started.

"Damnit Felix! Wait up!" Their laughter drifted away, echoing into silence in the dark Head Quarters as the cameras looked on.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Please review; I do enjoy reading them, even if I don't reply back straight away. _


End file.
